watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenata series: Leaving
Prologue: A light gray tom raced through the river and leaped over the last log until he was at his destination. He was in a wildly grassy and moonlit clearing. In front of him was a huge light colored tom and a Golden spotted tabby she-cat. "Hailstar." The light colored tom greeted him with concerenced jungle green eyes. "Greeting, Crookedstar," Hailstar glanced at the she-cat, "and Leapordstar." Leapordstar dipped her head. "Crookedstar, I just got back from talking with Tallstar." Leapordstar flattend her ears unexpectedly and ran off strangly. "Yes?" Crookedstars misplaced jaw flexed, "He is concerend as well." The gray tom went on. "But why?" Crookedstar tipped his head to one side. But before Hailstar could answer, Tallstar himself padded up. "Because Mosspelts destiny will lead to her meeting one onestars missing warriors name leapordclaw." Tallstar growled and started at his paws, "its not destiny, Tallstar, are you foxhearted or mousebrained? Let me think. Hm, your both!" Hailstar stormed out of the clearing. Chapter 1 Mosspelt rose to her paws from a frightful and bloodfilled dream. Mosspelt knew she was looking at herself in the future. But ever since a recent battle with some rogues, she felt like they did. Wanting blood and the confidence of never having to have cats reply on your or being...soft... These mousebrained warriors thought they were tough, they thought Kittypets were soft!'' Ha!'' mosspelt thought. As her gaze drifted across the clearing, probobly for the last time. But Mosspelts heart broke out beating a million miles a minute as her gaze difrted across her yound daughter Willowshine. How could she leave her behind? But she nknew the ansewer to that. Willowshine was a medicine cat apprentice. The answer was true, but so hurtful for Mosspelt that she stood far from the truth as possible. Only Willowshine, Mothwing and strangley enough Jayfeather knew she was leaving besides all of Starclan. Willowshine and Mothwing races up to her to cover her in loving farwell licks. "Mother...." Willowshine's voice was cracked and the adorable mew the apprentice usually had was small and hopeless. "No need to fret my kit, i'm just going to turn into another Scourge anyway...I'm half sure at least." Mosspelt strightened up and bristled her sleek fur. She gave the medicine cats each a slightly harsh lick between the ears and whipped around. "Goodbye, my beautiful daughter. You shall join me one day." she promised the gray tabby, and fled out of camp. First, Mosspelt headed toward the huge pointed things sticking out of the ground called the "Mountains" and startted from there. The jorney began. Chapter 2 Mosspelt roamed the grassy forest and clearings and even small rivers for hours. She couldn't find any stream filled fish. No sdappled silver splotches beneath the sparkling blue river that her old home and Riverclan provided. There! Mosspelt spotted a fish inside the rsmall stream she had settled by. she scooped her paw in just to find a pawful of water not to mention an unesecary cold paw. Now Mosspelt was imagining things. Giving up, she fled toward the barn not too far away. she would kill any type of mammal or animal that she could find. Creeping into the barn, Mosspelt kept low and silent, even though her LArge fluffy paws gave away onto the dry and crackly straw, she was as sleek and dark as the night. "R-rr-E-eoow!" ''a startling hiss came out and Mosspelt became pinned to the nground by a golden cat with spots like a leapord. The burning amber eyes almost sliced into her soul. Pushing up with all four strong paws, The leapord spotted barn cat flew up in to air and off of the startled mosspelt. Battle memories with Shadowclan came back. mosspelt realized that if she could send Shadowclan fleeing that a puny barn cat would be a peice of mousetail. Easy. Leaping onto the cats shoulders, mosspelt left two gashes in the now identified ''she-cat's ''shoulders and a small nip on the bridge of her noes, mosspelt became satisfied with the smount of blood on her paws. And turned away. But as the newly appointed rogue was walking, The leopard printed loner pounced up and raked her thistle sharp claws down Mosspelt's back. "Hey! Get off!" Mosspelt whipped around and threw the loner off. After a long while, both cats where tired out and licking there wounds cautiously yet peacefully. "So...Mosspelt.." The loner said after a while, "Leapordclaw." Mosspelt nodded to the former clan cat, just like her. "I remembe you from gathering," The young warrior explained, "I dont give a fox dung." Mosspelt snarled, finally turning into the furious and extreamly dangerous rogue she was meant to be. "I'm a lost warrior, a loner i guess." Leapordclaw shrugged, "Ok. Im a furious rogue ready to rip your head off if you keep talking to me!" Mosspelt spat and stormed out of ther barn. Chapter 3 After a while of running and then walking, and then running some-more, Mosspelt became tired. Mosspelt came to a halt in front of a wide open clearing. "''Skwawk!Skwawk!" a bird called a warning sound and then all the birds in the trees across the clearing fluttered away. Why would they be scared if i'm over here? Mosspelt thought and then her eyes scanned the clearing with alarm when she cought a flash of movement within the bushes, Badger? Mosspelt thought,'' No, the movement was too fast. Mosspelt sat and thought, ''Fox? She bristled her neck fur, No, the shape was too dark. ''"Attack!" Something screeched and ''cats burst out of the bush and flew toward Mosspelt. Category:Fan fiction